CS: Fantasy
Magic & Monsters You know what we're talking about. We give homage to that system. It's the grand-daddy of role-playing games and it has earned its status as the legend that started it all. With that trademark 20-sided die, and four other types to boot, it borrowed content from all over creation to pour a foundation that gives people the chance to walk the path of heroes... or die trying in a spectacular blaze of dragon fire. Heck, we even created a campaign that starts with the 5e rules – but since it's us, gives a few high-magic tweaks. Then it takes the beloved Forgotten Realms setting, breaks the low-magic shackles and unleashes the players on a primal quest to Change the Worlds. In the great big picture, fantasy is simply anything beyond reality. The rules easily lend themselves to play historical periods, or play alternate historical scenarios... * What if the Aztecs had discovered iron working and conquered everything north through Canada? What if the competing kings of the Mayans had conquered all of South America? With a stalemate in the middle, their proxy vassals battle through the Caribbean. Suddenly, in a daring reach to the east, the Aztecs land on the shores of 14th century Portugal – while the Mayans match them to work their way across the Maghreb... For the magically inclined, which we are, we created a foundation of magical theory which the Arcane System Mechanics build on. Refs are encouraged to browse that brief primer, as well as the Cosmologia Generalis, Speculation's default metaphysics, to see how it all comes together. Once they have the concept of operations, the ideas on how to implement exactly how much magic manifests in a given campaign should come naturally. The options are endless. Here are scenarios presented in some of those degrees of magic: *A low-magic world may have a touch of the arcane... but it's a rare commodity. Think of medieval Arthurian legend, where it's the tide-turner, but Merlin is still second-string behind the Knights of the Round Table. *Medium-magic worlds will find the occasional bit of magic, but it's still a valued commodity. There are enchanted swords... but few have them – and they make a visible difference when they're used. The "Lord of the Rings" might qualify as a medium-magic world. *A high-magic world has enchantments at every turn. Magic is easily accessible and it's rather unusual (if not dangerous) to be magic-free. Think if the legend of Atlantis had been real. The WAFT Campaign Set in 1389, a few things have changed from your history books... That prophesy is a decade old and more dire than ever. Step into a world where the magic of Merlin has spread to every shore. Men-at-arms carry enchanted swords, while those who have answered the divine call can perform miracles of healing – but it hasn't been enough to turn back the tide of demons and monsters. Embark on Speculation's fantasy campaign in [https://waftcam.fandom.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Campaign_Wiki '''Where Angels Fear to Tread']''...Category:Campaign Settings Category:Fantasy